Chapter 15: It Ends Here
Chapter 15: It Ends Here is the fifteenth and final chapter of Dead Space 2. Description Isaac needs to meet Nicole at the Marker to destroy it while he is being chased by the Ubermorph. This chapter is the concluding one to Dead Space 2. There are many enhanced forms of Necromorphs in this level. There is also a loud sound of Convergence in the background that causes a constant vibration motion which can be slightly annoying to the player. With the Ubermorph at your tail and Enhanced Necromorphs everywhere, this level can prove difficult. Summary After going through small packs of enhanced Necromorphs and the Ubermorph, Isaac encounters Director Tiedemann holding a Javelin Gun. Tiedemann then impales Isaac's shoulder and hand, but he removes them. Isaac then disarms Tiedemann before he can shoot another Javelin, breaking Tiedmann's arm in the process. Isaac, then shoots a Javelin through Tiedemann's neck, making him fall to his knees. After that he walkes toward Nicole and takes aim with the Javelin Gun. The player can then press the alt-fire to electrify and burn Tiedemann or just use the primary fire to shoot him through the back of the head. Isaac approaches the Marker when the apparition of Nicole suddenly reveals that the Marker needs Clarke to die since the only way that it can be complete is through the death of its creator. Isaac is pulled into his own mind, emerging upon a rocky landscape. There, Isaac encounters the part of his mind that has been affected by the Marker in the form of a giant golden beating heart which he destroys along with the vision of Nicole. Upon exiting his mind, Isaac slumpes to the ground, ready to accept his fate as the destroyed Marker crumbles all around him. Suddenly, Isaac receives a call from Ellie who crashes the gunship through the ceiling, causing the station's gravity to fail. As the entire Sprawl becomes unstable and is in the process of being destroyed, Isaac makes his way to the gunship by flying through zero gravity while the large chunks of the Marker begin to fall around. As soon as Isaac reaches the gunship, he grabbes Ellie's hand and get pulled inside while the Sprawl explodes. Echoing the ending of the first game, Isaac slumpes in his flight chair, but his expression slowly grows uneasy. As he suddenly looks over, perhaps expecting another hallucination, he sees only Ellie who replies, "What?". A sequence after the credits suggests that the Earth Government personnel will double their efforts and continue to perform experiments on the Markers.EG-9: This is Flight Team EG-9. We have completed the fly-by. There's nothing left. I repeat: Titan Station is completely destroyed. Control: And the Marker? EG-9: Negative. Nothing survived this, sir. Marker Site 12 is a total loss. Control: Pity. Recall all flights and return to base. The other sites will have to pick up the pieces. Enemies In order of appearance: *Enhanced Slashers *Enhanced Pukers *Enhanced Leapers *Enhanced Lurkers *The Ubermorph *The Pack (Hallucinations) Trivia *The Sprawl is destroyed when the reactor blows causing the city to explode, presumably killing all of the Necromorphs and any remaining survivors in its blast. *The endings of Dead Space and Dead Space 2 are very similar in the way that the events and interactions are played out. Isaac seemed to notice this as Ellie said "What?". He sighed in relief that it was not another Necromorph apparition. *If the player failes to complete the action sequence where Isaac has to grab Ellie's hand, Isaac will fall behind the gunship while Ellie screams "Isaac!". He will grab the end of the gunship, but slides back and gets his legs caught and incinerated by the engine's exhaust. Isaac's dead body then will fall behind the gunship. *Tiedemann can be killed in two different ways with the Javelin Gun. Using the alternate fire will burn him to death and using the primary fire will blow his head off or pierce through his body. Alternatively, he dies by collapsing to the ground if the player does not fire the Javelin Gun. *In this chapter and the one before it, sometimes after you kill an Enhanced Slasher, It might yell "NO!" which is a sign that it did not want to die. *If Isaac gets too close to Nicole's ghost in the final boss battle, Nicole would scream in his face. Isaac exits his mind and appeares to be in a mindless daze. He then shoots himself in the head with Tiedmann's Javelin Gun, killing himself in the process. He looks at the camera for a few seconds before dropping to the floor dead in a dramatic fashion. Strangely enough, Isaac's RIG will be at full health when this happens. Gallery chapter15_1.jpg|Chapter 15 scheme Notes Walkthrough Dead Space 2 - Chapter 15 It Ends Here After Credit Scene es:Capítulo 15 (Dead Space 2) ru:Глава 15: Это закончится здесь 015 Category:Chapters